gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Madison McCarthy
Madison es un nuevo personaje introducido en la Sexta Temporada, Es miembro de las Cheerios junto con su hermano gemelo Mason. Al igual que su hermano, ella también es descrita como súper positiva y extremadamente rara. Es interpretada por la actriz Laura Dreyfuss. Biografia Sexta Temporada Homecoming thumb|left|Madison y Mason antes de preguntar si pueden audicionar para entrar al Club Glee.Madison es vista por primera vez después de la actuación de Problem, junto con su hermano gemelo Mason preguntando si podían audicionar juntos por el club Glee . Luego es vista en la Sala Coral con Mason, después que Santana, Quinn y Brittany se los llevaron a unirse al club, actuando por todo lo alto, pero Rachel insiste en ellos a una audición para poder entrar. Luego de un abrazo grupal ella participa en la performance de Home se puede ver su audicion junto a Mason. Luego se ve en el pasillo junto a los demás chicos de New Directions. Ellos salen a las festividades de la semana ya como nuevos miembros de New Directions. The Hurt Locker Madison se emociona cuando Rachel anuncia que ella ya sabe qué canciones van a cantar para las Invitacionales de Sue. Cuando los de Vocal Adrenaline cantan Rock Lobster y Whip It en el evento, ella y el resto de los New Directions y The Warblers están preocupados debido a sus increíbles actuaciones. The Hurt Locker, Part 2 thumb|left|Madison junto a Mason observando a los Warblers cantar My Sharona.Madison se ve mirando a los The Warblers realizar My Sharona y You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). Cuando Kitty se vuelve a unir a los New Directions, Madison le pregunta por qué volvió, y Kitty dice que alguien tiene que cuidar de ella para que no se case con su hermano. Rachel dice que van a cambiar su lista de canciones para las Invitacionales, esto hace que Madison y el resto del Club Glee se confundan, porque queda menos de un día para practicar, pero Kitty los convence de cantarlas. thumb|187x187px|Madison haciendo las voces de respaldo de All Out of Love.Cuando Spencer entra a la sala de coro para anunciar que se unirá a los New Directions, Madison se ve feliz. En las Invitacionales, Madison hace en los coros para las canciones It Must Have Been Love, cantada por Kitty y Spencer, y Father Figure, cantada por Roderick. Después de eso, Mason, Jane y Madison cantan All Out of Love . Cuando Sue anuncia a los ganadores, Madison, Rachel, Kurt y el resto de New Directions están muy contentos y sorprendidos cuando quedan en el primer lugar. Cerca del final del episodio, Rachel, Kurt y Kitty motivan el Glee Club y se revela que Madison y Mason piensan que pueden tener conversaciones psíquicas. What the World Needs Now Mientras Santana cantaba Alfie para su abuela, Madison junto a los New Directions y los Ex-alumnos hacen las voces de respaldo. Mas tarde los chicos le dedican a Brittany y a Santana What the World Needs Now is Love, durante la canción se le ve presente en la fiesta de Will. Transitioning Madison está presente cuando Kurt, Sam, y Blaine anuncian al Club Glee que esta semana el tema será sobre apoyar a Rachel, ya que su casa de la niñez había sido vendida. Dicen que habrá una fiesta de despedida en la casa de Rachel para hacerla sentir mejor. En la fiesta, ella baila en All About That Bass, por Roderick y Mercedes, Somebody Loves You, de Kurt y Blaine, y Time After Time por Rachel y Sam. A Wedding Madison se ve por primera vez mientras decoraban la granja para la boda de Blaine con Kurt y de Santana con Brittany, junto con todos los demás, los cuales se vieron confundidos por las demandas de Brittany. Ella se ve sentada junto a Mason en la boda. Luego hace las voces de respaldo de Hey Ya! con Jane. Child Star Madison y los New Directions son realmente sorprendidos por Myron cuando cantaLose My Breath para ellos. Cuando Mason intenta invitar a Jane a una cita en Breadstix, Madison los interrumpe y arruina todo diciendo que Mason no puede comer allí debido a una dieta de Cheerios. Esto hace que Mason se moleste en secreto. Más tarde, Mason intenta obtener ayuda de Spencer y Roderick para distraer a Madison, para que de esa forma pueda salir con Jane. Explica que Madison siempre lo protege desde que eran niños pequeños, debido a que sus padres les gustaba ser duros antes de actuar como verdaderos padres. En la reunión del Club Glee, Rachel anuncia que van a llevar a cabo el Bar Mitzvah de Myron , y Madison le dice a Mason que ve esto como una gran oportunidad para llevar a cabo grandes cosas, Pero Mason está prestando más atención a Jane. A la hora del almuerzo, Mason le dice a Madison que cambió los planes de canciones para el Bar Mitzvah, él va a cantar con Jane y ella con Roderick. Madison dice que ella no está de acuerdo con los cambios, porque el ya había cantado con Jane Will You Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet. Mason sigue insistiendo y Madison trata de convencerlo de que no lo haga diciendo que todo el mundo va a prestar más atención a Jane en vez de a él. Mason revela más adelante que él no sólo quiere cantar con Jane, que quiere ir a una cita con ella. Madison no se lo permite, porque ella considera que es un "gran error", pero esto no es una decisión de Madison, así que Mason le pide un controlador. Madison se asusta y empieza a gritar, y le dice de una manera enojada nunca escucharlo de nuevo y salió de la cafetería realmente frustrada. Jane escucha esto y le dice a Mason que ella va a cantar con Roderick para que el no tenga problemas con Madison. Cuando Spencer canta Friday I'm in Lover en el Club Glee, Madison mira enojada a Mason. En el Bar Mitzvah de Myron, Mason canta I Want to Break Free, esto hace que Madison se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, así que ella va a hablar con él en el backstage. Madison le explica que ella estaba muy celosa de Jane porque no podía soportar el hecho de que tenía otra chica en su vida, esto hace que Mason se sienta aliviado, porque ahora él es un hombre mayor de edad que no la necesita nunca más, y que en realidad nunca lo hizo. Mason dice que él siempre necesitará de ella, sólo necesita espacio para conocer a otras personas. Madison dice que nunca le da el espacio porque tenía la necesidad de cuidar de él. Ambos admiten que se hacen entre mejores personas y se dan un abrazo. Madison se preocupa junto con los New Directions cuando Myron se atasca en su olla etapa antes de su actuación, por lo que asusta. Para mantener a las personas entretenidas, Jane, Spencer y Roderick cantan Uptown Funk y Madison se pone a bailar. Myron se desatasca gracias a Roderick y todos cantan Break Free. Al final del episodio, los New Directions cantan Cool Kid. The Rise and Fall of Sue Silvester Madison canta con los New Directions Rather Be en el comienzo del episodio, para demostrarle a Will Schuester cuanto han mejorado. Más tarde le dan la bienvenida a los Warblers de Dalton Academy para unirse a los New Directons, ya que su escuela se había incendiado. Cuando ellos están ensayando, los New Directions no pueden seguir la coreografía que los Warblers hacen, por lo que una discusión comienza cuando el Warbler Jefe insulta a los New Directions. Madison quiere golpear a uno de ellos, pero Mason la detiene. New Directions, incluyendo Madison, miran preocupados cómo Sue y Will cantan The Final Countdown. Al final del episodio, los Warblers y los New Directions parecen hacer la paz y deciden cantar una canción clásica, Rise. We Built This Glee Club A Madison se le ve ensayando para las Seccionales junto con los chicos de New Directions. Más tarde, cuando el Club Glee recibe entrega especial de una persona desconocida, ella dice que deben abrir las cajas a la cuenta de tres. Cuando termina de contar, Will sospecha que la entrega puede ser una trampa por Sue, lo que es cierto. Las casillas explotan y un montón de brillo sale de ella. Madison se confunde, y más tarde el piano de la sala del coro explota también, y esto hace que Madison pida ayuda a través de la ventana. En las Seccionales, Madison está sorprendida y preocupada por las grandes actuaciones que Los Cetreros y de Vocal Adrenaline hicieron. Cuando es el tiempo de que ellos se presentes, Madison da palabras de ánimo en el círculo grupal en el backstage. En el escenario baila Take Me to Church , cantada por Roderick , Jane , y Kitty. Mas tarde Madison canta Chandelier junto a Kitty y Jane, y Come Sail Away con el resto de los New Directions. Cuando los jueces están a punto de decir quién es el ganador, Madison esta muy nerviosa, pero cuando dicen que New Directions son los ganadores, Madison se pone muy feliz. Ella ayuda a poner el trofeo junto a los trofeos que los originales New Directions ganaron en su tiempo juntos, en el mismo estante. Dreams Come True Los de New Directions, incluyendo Madison, están muy nerviosos cuando los jueces están a punto de anunciar que coro ganó las Nacionales. Cuando dicen que New Directions son los ganadores, todos gritan de felicidad y alegría. Días más tarde, ahora que Will Schuester es el nuevo director de William McKinley High School , le dice al Glee Club, ahora con una gran cantidad de nuevos miembros, que los New Directions no van a ser el único club de coro en la escuela, va a añadir más al programa. Will canta Teach Your Children, y Madison se conmueve mucho. Más tarde, Will dice que Sam Evans será el nuevo director de New Directions, y ella es muy feliz cuando empieza a explicar que la tarea de la semana: "País". Al final del episodio, ella canta en los coros para que viví , junto con todo el Glee elenco. Al final del episodio, ella canta I Lived junto a todo el elenco de Glee. Canciones Sexta Temporada Solos (En Grupo) Curiosidades *Es el cuarto miembro del nuevo Glee Club, dirigido por Rachel. *Ella, junto a su hermano Mason son los únicos Cheerios en unirse a New Directions sin tener un papel antagónico. *Es muy controladora con su hermano. *En la mayoría de sus actuaciones, participa Mason, sin embargo en Chandelier no lo hace. *A ella, le cae mal Jane. *Junto a Kitty y Jane, son la minoría de Chicas de New Directions en la Sexta Temporada. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios